


Among the Coats

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [46]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Portbleck, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hypersexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: It’s time for a Portbleck wedding! But where are James and Qrow? Well, they’re in the coat closet. Celebrating the best way they know how.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Among the Coats

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I've always really enjoyed. I liked the context and the softness.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wedding was beautiful. Students, teachers, and old friends came in droves to watch Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port wed in holy matrimony. Ozpin and Glynda were in the front row – James was sure Ozpin was crying – and he and Qrow were seated a few rows back.

It wasn’t a long wedding, as everyone was eager for the reception in the next room, but halfway through, James noticed that Qrow was fidgeting something awful. He kept his gaze on the altar, where Bart and Peter were giving their vows, and kept glancing at Qrow out of the corner of his eye.

James reached over and stroked his left hand down Qrow’s leg, a smooth motion that he’d meant as comforting. Judging by the soft, sharp inhale Qrow gave, he interpreted it differently.

The wedding wound to a close with lots of breathless laughter, a teary kiss, and quite a few cheers and sniffles from the audience. People stood and mingled with one another, chatting or else moving to congratulate the grooms.

Some of them already started to filter through the wide double doors into the reception hall, where the band was still setting up. James caught sight of Penny, dressed in an adorable blue dress, sitting on the stage and chattering with Sun, who was helping set up amps.

He smiled and turned back to look at Qrow, who was staring up at him, eyes hooded and hands in his pockets. James knew that look far too well.

“Now?” he hissed, leaning in close to Qrow.

Qrow scowled at him. “Hey, don’t look at me, you were the one _stroking my thigh._ ” His words were soft and frustrated and James couldn’t help but wince. He’d been right then, Qrow had taken it to be something other than comfort. He’d assumed the man was just restless from the long wedding. Qrow was like his niece, Ruby, in that way. Neither one could sit still for long.

“Sorry,” said James. “But can’t you just take a breath and ignore it?” He glanced around, feeling oddly exposed in the hall. No one could hear them, of course, but that didn’t stop the flush working its way up the back of his neck.

“Tried that,” said Qrow. He looked at the floor, shoulders hunched and cheeks red. “Look, forget it. I’ll be fine.” He stalked off toward the coat room, entire body one long line of tension. James sighed and followed after him, catching the concerned look Taiyang through his way.

James caught up to him inside the large coat room, shutting and locking the door behind them so they’d have some privacy. Qrow wouldn’t look at him, he was busy trying to find his suit jacket amongst all the others. In his waistcoat and tie, he looked positively dashing, but that was hardly the reason James had followed after him.

“Qrow,” said James, softly. “Look at me.”

Qrow turned toward James, his hands shoving back into his pockets, but refused to look up from the floor. The red flush in his cheeks had spread to his jaw and neck, leaving him covered in uneven red and pink patches. When his gaze flicked up to James’ for a brief second, James caught the thin ring of red around his blown wide pupils. He saw the way Qrow’s shoulders rose and fell with his uneven breathing. Saw the way the bulge at the front of Qrow’s dress pants was growing more pronounced.

“I can’t reel it in,” said Qrow, voice low and throaty, but cracked with frustration all the same. “I’ve let myself run unchecked for _years,_ James.” His voice cracked again. “And now I can’t control myself half the fucking time. I’m a grown ass man, not a teenager.” Voice dropping to a growl. “I shouldn’t be victim to the whims of my _dick_.” The last word was spat, half a snarl and half a growl. He looked up at James again, every inch of him quivering with want.

“Qrow,” said James, voice still soft. He took a step forward, keeping his hands at his sides. When Qrow didn’t flinch, James crossed the distance between them and gently wrapped his arms around Qrow’s shoulders, pulling him close. Qrow wrapped his arms around James’ waist and pressed in close. James could feel Qrow’s hardness pressing into his flesh thigh.

“Sorry,” said Qrow, softly.

“Don’t be,” said James. He stroked Qrow’s back, listened to the way Qrow’s breath caught. Felt the way Qrow’s hips jerked against his thigh, seeking friction. “Tell me what you need.”

Qrow pressed his face into James’ shoulder, breathing hard. “I need to get off,” he said, after a minute. He sucked in a sharp breath, hips pressing tighter against James’ thigh. “There’s no way around that. This ain’t going away until I do.”

“Okay,” said James. He pulled back from Qrow to rest one hand on Qrow’s cheek and gently stroke his thumb across Qrow’s cheekbone. “How do you want it?”

Another sharp breath. A slow exhale. “I want to ride you. Right here, right now,” said Qrow. He pulled one arm from James’ to gesture around the coat closet.

James nodded, cheeks pink but movements sure. “Okay,” he said, and he drew Qrow in for a kiss. Qrow kissed back with a strength James was still surprised by, four years after they’d started dating. He drew Qrow’s hands back from his jacket pockets when they started to slip in.

“What’s in your pocket?” asked Qrow, drawing back with a furrowed brow.

“Nothing,” said James. He stepped back from Qrow and unbuttoned his white jacket, shucking it and hanging it up. Qrow made a soft noise behind him and James chuckled. “I don’t want to wrinkle it.” A pause. “Or get stains on it.”

“You have a condom on you?” asked Qrow.

“Probably,” said James. He dug his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it, pulling out the foil wrapped condom from the inside. “There we go.”

Qrow stepped in close as James shoved his wallet into his empty jacket pocket. “Good,” said Qrow, pressing a kiss to James’ neck from behind. “Roll it on me. You don’t shoot anyway, that’ll take care of clean-up.”

James turned, hands sliding down to Qrow’s waist and undoing his belt. “What about you?” he asked against Qrow’s mouth. “Naked or?”

“Just get my pants off,” said Qrow. “Leave the rest, just in case we gotta get dressed quickly.” He tangled his fingers in James’ hair, musing its carefully put-together appearance. He dragged James down onto his knees and onto the carpeted floor.

The coat room was spacious, with benches for outdoor shoes along the walls. James laid down on his back, drawing Qrow down on top of him. Qrow straddled his waist, toeing off his shoes and grabbing at his pants.

“Do you have lube?” asked James. There was a brief pause and James almost pushed Qrow off him. They were _not_ doing this without lube. He could suck Qrow off instead.

Qrow blinked. “Yeah,” he said, finally. He dug into his pants’ pocket and held up the travel sized packet for James. “Should be plenty.”

James nodded and put his hands behind his head as Qrow shucked his pants and briefs before settling back in James’ lap. Qrow took back the lube and tore it open, slicking his fingers before reaching behind himself. James brought his arms forward and peeled off the glove on his right hand, setting it aside before wrapping both his hands around Qrow’s narrow waist.

He watched Qrow open himself up with practiced ease. It didn’t take much, anymore, his body more than used to their relationship. Qrow’s entire body shivered with his ministrations, his fingers no doubt crooking inside him and leaving him gasping.

Qrow lifted his hips, eyes fluttering, as he kept going, hips rocking back into his hand and cock bobbing in front of him. James took the moment to reach under Qrow, knuckles brushing the underside of his balls and making Qrow gasp, to undo his pants and shove them down far enough to set his own cock – shining and silver – free.

Qrow grinned, tossing the foil wrapped condom to James. Tearing the package open, he rolled the condom onto Qrow and nodded. Qrow took the opportunity to pull his slick hand from behind himself and wrap it around James’ cock.

“Ha,” breathed James, head tilting back. The carpet dug into his scalp and back.

Qrow chuckled. “Patience,” he teased.

“Says the man who barely stopped to prep himself,” James shot back.

“If I limp, everyone will blame you, not me,” said Qrow, grinning. He slid his hand down to the base of James’ cock, drawing another sharp gasp from James as the want ignited his veins and left him panting.

Qrow lifted his hips to settle just above James’ cock. His grin faltered as the head of James’ cock brushed his hole. He hissed out a breath through his teeth and wriggled his hips. Then, with agonizing slowness, Qrow slid himself down onto James’ cock, engulfing the cool metal in sweet, intoxicating heat.

Both of them groaned, James’ lower and Qrow’s a little bit louder. Both still soft amidst the coats that hung all around them.

Qrow took a moment, his body shuddering with his breath, before he shifted himself and started rocking. He rolled his hips in short, smooth motions. Mouth open and breath gasping and sharp as he worked.

“Oh, shit,” breathed Qrow, snapping his hips faster. He rocked into every roll of his hips, entire body moving with every little shift. He whined, low in his throat, and James gripped his hips harder. Snapped his own hips up into Qrow’s and bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. Qrow wasn’t quite as controlled. His movements were erratic. His body slipping above James’ as he tried to keep a rhythm. His hands came forward and gripped James’ biceps. His cock bounced in front of them, the head dark with its strain.

Heat pooled in James and he gripped Qrow tighter, the soft sounds of Qrow’s whines like music to his ears.

“Hang on, hang on,” murmured James, stroking his thumbs across Qrow’s hips. Qrow made another soft, aborted noise in the back of his throat before a sharp, wet gasp peeled itself from him. “I’ve got you.”

“Ah!” Qrow gripped James’ arms harder. His body was flushed in uneven patches. Every inch of him shuddered above and around James until every vibration had James biting back curses and gripping at Qrow’s hips until he knew they’d bruise.

“James,” gasped Qrow, keening. His hands scrambled on James’ arms, but James couldn’t let go of his hips. He knew Qrow would fall over if he did. “I need…”

“Touch yourself,” breathed James. He bit back a curse. “Qrow, touch yourself.” Hs head swam as the warmth built up in his spine, sending his entire body screaming toward an edge.

Qrow didn’t have to be told twice. He took his right hand off James and gripped his cock. Jerked it in time with his rolling hips. Qrow clenched around James and James felt his cock jump. Felt the way his stomach clenched and his entire body shuddered.

Then, with a shout, Qrow was spilling over the edge. Head tilted back and hand still jerking across his cock. Hips stuttering and making James curse softly. He gripped Qrow’s hips tighter and thrust upward with reckless abandon. Jerked sharp enough to have Qrow keening again, the hand on his softening cock throwing itself across his mouth to stifle his cries.

James cursed softly, a groan falling from his lips as he found his own end. Vision spotting and entire body shuddering as he scrambled at Qrow’s hips.

He slumped against the carpet, hands falling from Qrow’s hips as the last of the aftershocks swept through his body. His sharp breathing filled the coat room alongside Qrow’s slowing pants.

A soft laugh slipped from James’ lips as he caught his breath. “We’re ridiculous,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. Qrow slid off James, grabbing paper towels from under one of the benches. James tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up while Qrow handled cleaning himself up.

On shaking arms, James dragged himself upward and sat up, leaning against one of the benches. He smiled lazily at Qrow, who was zipping up his pants and shoving on his shoes.

Qrow grabbed James’ jacket and handed it to him. James cursed as a small, white box fell out of one of the pockets. Qrow frowned, setting the jacket down, and picked up the box.

“Jim?” asked Qrow, voice tender. He looked at James with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

James winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is this what I think it is?” asked Qrow.

“Yeah,” said James, softly. “We’ve, uh.” He cleared his throat. “I asked Bart and Peter if they minded, because this is their day, but I thought it was appropriate.” He let out a soft laugh. “Because they’re the reason we got together in the first place.”

James pushed himself to his feet, knees still weak, and smiled at Qrow. He held out his hand and Qrow dropped the small box into it, still staring.

“We’ve been together for over four years now,” said James. “And I’ve never been happier in my life than now. And I never want to lose that.”

Qrow smiled, one hand over his mouth.

“I never want to be without you,” said James. “No matter how far apart we are.” He opened the box, revealing the silver band with its pair of garnets framing a square cut diamond. “With that in mind, my Qrow, will you marry me?”

Qrow let out a soft laugh, grinning now. “Of course,” said Qrow. “I’m yours, Jim, just like you’re mine.” He stepped forward and combed his fingers back through James’ hair, ruffling it further. They kissed, their lips parted with their grins and their laughter.

As they parted, James slipped the ring onto Qrow’s finger. Then, he slipped his arm around Qrow’s waist.

“Shall we go congratulate the happy couple?” asked James.

Qrow hummed, brushing the ring with his thumb. “Yup. And let’s go get some congratulations ourselves,” he said.

James laughed and tightened his arm around Qrow’s waist. And, together, the two stepped back out into the reception.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
